Inuyasha:Into the Modern World
by DemonicAngel16
Summary: Inuyasha going to school? Where does the madness end? What will happen? Who's asking all these questions? CH. 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm Allison! I'm new here so if you think I'm doing something wrong tell me please. I hope you like my very first story. I worked really, really hard on it.  
  
Ch. 1- Naraku's Evil Plan  
  
"Kagome! Look out!" shouted Inuyasha over the roar of a huge bull- type monster as a huge clawed hand sped toward her. She turned around just in time to see Inuyasha cut it off with the transformed Tetsaiga. "You need to pay more attention next time, Kagome! You could get hurt!"  
  
"Sorry!" Kagome shouted in reply. "Hey! Where's Shippo and Miroku?"  
  
"Up here!" they both shouted in unison. Kagome looked up and saw the two swinging from the rearing bull-monster's horns.  
  
"Get down here you two!" she shouted.  
  
"Coming!" shouted Shippo. At that exact same moment the monster snapped its head and sent the two flying.  
  
Little did they know that a man in a white baboon suit was watching them and chanting a spell:  
  
Send Inuyasha and all his friends  
  
Into the modern world,  
  
Where new and strange adventures  
  
Shall unfold.  
  
Send Inuyasha and all his friends  
  
Into the modern world,  
  
Where new and strange adventures  
  
Shall unfold.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a huge time portal ripped open and sucked the foursome of friends into unknown time and space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four landed with a huge thud.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Shippo as the other three stood up.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome gasped, "I'm home!" 


	2. Ch 2 Inuyasha's First Day of School

Not many people reviewed my last chapter but oh well! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one cause I wasn't really into it. But now I am. So please read and review! Don't forget to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in chapter so this is it. And it counts for ch. 1 also.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha's First Day at School  
  
"So you mean to tell me that we're in your modern time, Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha with rage.  
  
"Well." said Kagome uneasily, for fear of what Inuyasha's reaction would be, "yeah."  
  
"So what do we do now?!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Um what? You live here don't you? So what do we do?"  
  
"Well for one thing we need to get to my house and get you a disguise. People don't want demons walking with them," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey don't forget us!" cried Shippo as Kagome and Inuyasha walked off. Miroku and Shippo ran after them.  
  
~Meanwhile Back in the Futal Era~  
  
evil laugh * "Mwahahahaha," laughed an evil presence. "Let's see  
Inuyasha get out of this one! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
~Back in the Present~  
  
"I am NOT wearing this out in public!" cried an exasperated Inuyasha. For he had on very baggy cargo jeans, a shirt that said 'Big Dog' that had a pug on it, a black baseball cap, and tennis shoes.  
  
"You have to!" said Kagome. "Would you rather people know that you were a demon and tried to kill you?"  
  
"I'm a half-demon," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatever," said Kagome.  
  
"I'm still not wearing it!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
And this went on for pretty much the rest of the night.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Yawn * "C'mon Inuyasha we're going to be late!"  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!"  
  
"Wear what you have on," said Kagome because Inuyasha and her had argued themselves to sleep the night before. "We have to go now."  
  
Once the two of them were ready they set off for Kagome's school. The moment they set foot into school, the bell rang. So they ran the rest of the way. Once they got to class the headed for a seat in the back.  
  
"You're late," informed Kagome's teacher.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said. My friend took a little too long to get ready."  
  
"Ah. A new student. What's your name?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said.  
  
"Very good. As long as we're on the subject of new students I'd like to introduce to one. Class I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our new student, Sango." There was a small applause as Sango, dressed in the same outfit as Kagome, entered the room.  
  
"Sango!" gasped Inuyasha and Kagome together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd ya like the second chappie? Sorry it took me so long. I had school and all that stuff so I was a little busy. But I finally got to it. Oh and I have a new fanfic out so check it out. It's called Guilty. I am currently working on the second chapter so be patient.  
  
~Allison 


End file.
